


Treacherous Mind

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A short introspective from Tommy's POV





	Treacherous Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

My mind, a valuable asset in my working life, has always been my downfall personally. 

It could fill me with rage or plunge me into the depths of despair. It could fool me and betray me. It could blow the most insignificant things out of all proportion, or reduce important things to insignificance. It could take me on a rollercoaster ride to the lowest of lows and the highest of heights.

It could trick me, confuse me, and make me doubt myself. It could make me feel like I was either drunk on euphoria or drowning in misery. It could control me, manipulate me, emotionally cripple me, and yet I never did anything to try and stop it, never actually believing I could.

Until the day I woke up and my heart was all but screaming at me to ‘man up’ and tell Barbara that I was in love with her.

My mind tried to stop me, listing ream upon ream of reasons why it was the wrong thing to do. It reminded me why I had kept my feelings to myself, told me that she would hurt me, just as everyone else had hurt me, and that I was a fool to think things could turn out differently.

I will never fully understand what made things different this time but I chose to listen to my heart, and it is the best decision I have ever made.

Being with her is all I have ever wanted, and yet so much more. She inspires me, protects me, challenges me, silences my treacherous mind and soothes my tortured soul. Together we have found a love that I believed only existed in fairy tales.

She is my rock, my sanity, my life, my home.


End file.
